


Crazy Cat Rangers

by Tsukino_Akume



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Fluff, Just Add Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_Akume/pseuds/Tsukino_Akume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many cats does it take to become a Crazy Cat Lady?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Cat Rangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom/gifts).



> **Disclaimer/:** All I own is the names of the kitties. Even their looks were taken from pictures I found on DeviantArt.  
>  **Warnings/:** None!  
>  **Author's Notes/:** This is rosabelle's fault. I was complaining about PunkPinkPower's complete lack of sympathy for my complaint that her beautiful story [We Love Like Fools](http://archiveofourown.org/works/935739) made me cry. 
> 
> rosabelle: I feel like I should inform you that know you know how the rest of us feel  
> Akume: ... I do?  
> rosabelle: Whenever you post something  
> rosabelle: People cry  
> Akume: -Frowns- Not *all* the time. I post lots of fluff!  
> Akume: And most of my stories have happy endings!  
> Akume: With actual not-entirely-painful resolution!  
> rosabelle: Yes but then people cry because it's sweet  
> rosabelle: So really any time you post something, you're making someone cry  
> Akume: -Eyes you- Now I feel like I should attempt something sweet and fluffy just to prove you wrong.  
> rosabelle: Ooh, is that a challenge?  
> rosabelle: Because I have some prompts...
> 
> CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.

The first time, he was willing to admit that it was a coincidence.

His secretary mentioned that she thought she'd heard something crying in the parking lot. He'd gone out to check it out, and after some searching, found a small gray kitten shivering in some bushes just under a window. He hadn't thought much about it, picking the little thing up so he could take it inside and warm it up. 

It bit him. 

The kitten was tiny enough that he barely felt it, and it was too weak to do more than that one bite. He sighed, because it was too pitiful looking to be annoyed, and carefully bundled it up in his jacket. "Come on, Rex," he murmured. "Let's get you out of here." 

One ridiculously high vet bill, a bag of food, a litter pan, two pet dishes, and a couple of cat toys later, he returned home and tucked the kitten into a blanket on the couch. "What?" he demanded when he noticed Wes watching him from the doorway. "It's just until the URI clears up, and then we'll find it a new home." 

"URI?" Wes repeated, bewildered. 

"Upper Respiratory Infection," he clarified, absently stroking the kitten's head. "Cat version of a cold. It'll be fine." 

Wes nodded, looking doubtful. "If you're sure." 

A month later the kitten was sleeping on Wes' pillow at night. He wasn't really using it anyway. 

****

The second one was completely Wes' fault. 

Rex was clearly Eric's cat. No one disputed this. He claimed Eric's lap whenever he sat down, wound around his ankles to greet him when he came home, and perked up at the sound of his voice. He had even, on one memorable occasion, viciously stabbed a co-worker who'd stopped by after work when Eric had gotten annoyed with him, then spent the rest of the night looking pleased with himself. 

"It's not that I don't like Rex," Wes argued one night, reaching over to scratch the back of the cat's neck as he lay in Eric's lap. Rex eyed him for a moment, but finally closed his eyes and allowed it. "It's just ... he's your cat." 

"Cats aren't cuddly, Wes," he pointed out, knowing exactly what Wes wanted. 

Wes gave him a look that was something between guilty and indignant. "Not true," he argued. "Some cats are. It's based on personality." 

He sighed, running a hand over Rex. "Do what you want," he muttered finally. 

Wes beamed at him, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Thanks, Eric." 

"Yeah, yeah." 

The next day, Wes absently mentioned to his father after an office meeting that he was thinking about getting a cat of his own. "I'll check out the shelter after work when I get a chance," he commented. "Definitely getting a male. We don't need any more kittens anytime soon," he added with a laugh. 

He didn't get a chance to go that night, and then it was the weekend. Outside of Ranger emergencies, Eric flatly refused to let anything else have Wes' attention on a weekend. Wes laughed about it, but it was a long-standing mutual agreement from back when they'd first started dating. 

Monday morning there was a kitten in a basket on his desk. It had a blue bow around its neck, matching it's blindingly bright blue eyes, and a pedigree worth more than anything that small deserved. Wes lit up when he saw it. The kitten spent the rest of the day climbing all over him, falling asleep in his arms during lunch and again just before they took it home. 

Officially his name was Cielo according to his paperwork, but by the end of the week they were calling him Blue. 

****

He had no idea where Tiger came from. 

He went out into the backyard one day and stumbled over a plate of cat food. Which was odd, because Rex and Blue were both indoor cats. "Wes?" he called over his shoulder suspiciously. "Did you leave this plate out here?" 

There was a guilty pause from the kitchen. 

"There's a stray that's been lurking around," Wes admitted finally. "It looked kinda hungry." 

He groaned. "Wes - " 

"Well, it's not like we can't afford the extra food," Wes argued, coming to the door. "And I'm not letting him inside or anything. What's the harm?" 

It wasn't worth fighting over, he decided with a sigh. "It's not sick, is it?" 

"I don't think so. Just looked thin." 

They spent a week staking out the backyard, leaving food and water. Eventually they finally saw a thin tabby with black stripes stalking slowly toward the back door. It noticed them, tensed, and there was a long stare-down as Wes tried to coax it closer. 

A week and a half later, they had another ridiculously high vet bill and special diet food for fattening up their new pet. 

****

The fourth cat arrived with Tiger one day. 

This time it was a darker tabby with a white chest and stomach. It was surprisingly fat and looked like it had been through more than a few fights in its life. As a result, it was very skittish, and would only come for food when it couldn't see them. 

"You realize we're one cat away from being the Crazy Cat People, right?" Eric demanded when he caught Wes adding more food to the bowl they kept outside for Tiger. 

Wes rolled his eyes. "That's a mindset, not a number. And besides, no one would dare call you a Crazy Cat Lady to your face," he teased, pausing to give Eric a quick kiss as he passed. 

"They'd better not," he muttered. "And I'm serious Wes!" he called after him. "No more!" 

Which is obviously the reason why three days later he walked out into the yard and heard tiny mewing coming from under the porch. 

Wes called the cat Mama for awhile before finally settling on Fantine. Eric mocked Wes for naming her after a prostitute and dubbed her Freeloader. They knew Tiger wasn't the one who got her pregnant, but Eric still glared every time he saw him sitting with her and her six tiny kittens. 

****

In the end, they gave away four. Eric protested - loudly - but Alice from next door had fallen in love with one, and one of her moms was allergic. And the one she happened to have fallen in love with was constantly following around the one that Wes liked, even if he insisted he didn't have a favorite and he knew they weren't keeping them. 

Alice's cat became Tuxedo, and she came over to play with him every day. Wes' second cat was named Smaug, after his smoky gray fur and fierce personality. Eric debated finding a home for Freeloader, but then she wandered into the house one day and he got tired of trying to throw her out only to have Wes let her back in when he wasn't looking. 

Which is how one day he found himself sitting on the couch, Rex in his lap, Wes leaned up against his side playing absently with Tuxedo and Smaug. Blue was sleeping on the giant cat 'condo' Wes had insisted on getting, as he was the only one who actually used the stupid thing. The Freeloader was curled up behind his head on the back of the couch and purring loudly, like she was mocking him. Tiger was somewhere outside, probably hunting, because he'd never trusted them enough to come in. 

"You realize its happened," Eric spoke up. "We're officially Crazy Cat People." 

"Crazy Cat Rangers," Wes corrected, tickling Smaug's stomach with the toy he was holding and chuckling when the kitten flailed and tried to pounce on it. 

"Crazy Cat Rangers," he repeated, shaking his head. He idly leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Wes' head. "It's your fault, you know." 

"Uh huh." 

They fell silent, enjoying a lazy afternoon together. Eric closed his eyes, contemplating a nap. The purring ***was*** kind of soothing, he supposed. If you liked cats. 

"So what do you think about getting a dog?"

**Author's Note:**

> For the curious, _Cielo_ is Spanish for 'sky, heaven, skies, paradise'.


End file.
